1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image reproduction machinery, and more particularly relates to paper feed apparatus for printers, copiers and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern image reproduction machines, such as printers and copiers, are typically provided with one or more paper supply trays, each of which is removably insertable into an associated opening formed in the outer housing of the machine. Each tray is adapted to hold a stack of cut paper sheets-typically of 81/2".times.11" or 81/2".times.14" size-for infeed to the internal printing portion of the machine and subsequent discharge from the machine housing into an external paper receiving structure.
Cut paper sheet stock of this type is typically sold in individually wrapped one ream packages (one ream being 500 sheets), and paper trays for printers and copiers are conventionally sized to hold a maximum of 250 sheets--i.e., half of the usual one ream package. Particularly in larger printing or copying "runs" it would be desirable to increase the sheet holding capacity of paper supply trays (preferably to a size capable of holding an entire one ream package of cut paper sheets) to reduce the frequency of manually reloading the tray.
One previously proposed method of permitting the operative loading of an entire one ream package into a paper feed tray has been to simply double the paper receiving and storage depth of the tray so that it is capable of holding a 500 sheet stack instead of the usual 250 sheet stack. While at first glance this seems to be a logical, straightforward approach to increasing the holding capacity of a paper supply tray it requires, of course, that the height of the housing opening be correspondingly increased to accommodate the now much deeper tray. This undesirably increases the overall height of the machine. It additionally requires that all other paper supply trays (and envelope feed trays) used with the particular machine have their depths accordingly increased to fit the enlarged housing opening.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a paper feed tray with increased paper holding capacity, preferably a full one ream capacity, without appreciably increasing its depth.